


Where Dreams Do Lead...

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lothlorien has long been known as a gilded cage of the past, and a refuge for the Elves that dwell within it's borders. Now, such a cage has been cracked open to see the harsh light of the world and unlocked by a key that will possibly lead to the undoing of many. NOT a romance. First series in saga.  Genre: Humor/Drama</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Dreams Do Lead...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Author Note: This is an update, since I am currently setting up the standing for the fourth series based off of this. This story is LONG and when I say 'long' I mean it. My desire for this whole 'saga' is for it to span from the year of 2977 of the Third Age until the Fellowship and even beyond when the Elves leave Middle-Earth. That is over fourty years! I will of course be skipping over a large majority of that after I set up the main stuff in the years of 2977 and 2978, but that is still a lot. I guess this isn't for the timid reader and I felt it right to warn you now what you are about to take on. I hope you still read and enjoy, just keep in mind that it is going to be a long while before the true end shows it's self.

::::::

 

Title: Stranger  
Series: Where Dreams Do Lead...  
Reading Order: 01  
Author: Heather Palmer  
Date Finished: 2-24-03  
Date Posted: 2-25-03  
Date Updated: 6-26-03

Copyright: All non-original characters (Galadriel, Celeborn, Rumil, Orophin, and Haldir) are not mine and belong to Tolkien and Newline Cinema. All other characters [those that have not been already mentioned as belonging to Tolkien and Newline Cinema] and the plot are mine though, please e-mail me to ask if you may use them.

::::::

She was lost. The air, ground, starlight and even the reach of the trees were all different in a peculiar fashion. She lifted her head high and calmly walked on. She knew that if she did not do this, a tear would stray from her eyes, and collapse her heart into the forest shadow, then her spirit would no longer be willing to go on. Even then she was dimly aware of eyes watching her from the tree front. The sensation chilled her to the bone; skin tightening and blood quickening.

'If I keep walking, I should be able to see something familiar. I hope.' Yet, she knew those thoughts were in folly.

What caused her so much of her distress was the fact that she did not know how it was possible to be lost in these woods. She could not recall how many times she had ran through the fields with her friends. Where were all the familiar things she was used to? The smell of the ocean's salty air in her lungs, along with the smell of the harvesting fields. The tall, dark pines, never brown cedars and ever talking oaks that enclosed around her as she would run on in the sunlight. The grove where the Largest Oak had once stood over her, the same place that had surrounded her before she had fallen asleep that night. How could she not know those woods by heart? Hadn't she scraped her knees and shins enough exploring their clear, but sometimes mottled paths nearly every day of her childhood? She had never gotten lost before, never. Except for once, but remembering that night made her cry, it always had.

Had it been only so many hours ago since she had ran from home with tears of sorrow pouring from her cheeks? Inside, she still shook from her mother's calm words of death, and her lips quivered at the thoughts that dwelled in her heart. Under the Largest Oak of the wood, she had sat as she had done when she was young and sad, and leaning against it's rough bark once more, she had sighed and closed her tired eyes to sleep. She woke in the grass of course, but not next to the greatest Oak. Instead it was a tall and silver barked tree, whose name she could not even begin to imagine, that loomed over her. She had thought it a vision from her dream, but as she rose every tree around her was different. Gone were tight clusters of oaks, pines and cedars, and in their place mainly the silver trees with their large and golden-edged leaves existed.

Pulling her wrap around her shoulders again to keep her hands from shaking, she shivered with the first sensation of cold. The thin cotton of her loose leggings and knee-long bed tunic where no match for the chill that lived in the night's air. 'Oh, Sweet Mother. Where have I gone to? And wherever shall I go? I can not stay in the wilderness for so long without shelter and with something stalking me. But I do not know what to do, I can not think. I am truly useless after all.' She thought sadly, her head bowing and the first traces of visible tears coming to her eyes. Her slippered feet crushed the fresh grass as she walked on, unknowing or uncaring of where they lead her, for she was lost already. 'It can not be possible to be lost and then get even more lost. Can it?'

The soft snap of a twig from the tree-edge caused her eyes to dart over her shoulder. She walked faster, not knowing if she should run or not. 'It could be someone who came to look for me. Maybe I was so distraught that I walked in my sleep and passed the northern borders. That could be it, but this place does not match the description Father used to give of these lands----Mother must be worried. It must already mid-night from the place of the Moon.' Stopping from the thought, she turned back. Her lips quivered in fear and uncertainty as she called, "Who's there?"

Silence answered her, save the shiver of the trees as the wind gusted through their tops. Her lips pressed together as she gulped down another bit of fear. No one would hide if they heard her voice, or had she not called loud enough for them to hear her? "Hello? Who's there?" She called louder and frowned at the silence.

Turning, she was suddenly a arm length from three figures, all of whom stood at least half a head above her height. All pairs of eyes staring at her where different shades of the same striking blue, and all had the same gold hair. Dressed in gray and darkness, they pressed against the shadows behind them, almost slipping back into it as she looked at them. She could see the feathered ends of many arrows in the quivers behind them. A long bow was present and ready for use in two of the three pairs of hands, save for the middle figure, his was still strapped to his back and un-strung.

The middle stepped closer, peering at her strangely and his face turned slightly as he circled around her before speaking. The words from his lips were light and musical, but she could not understand them for they were not of her people. There was an uncomfortable pause before he spoke again, the language different this time, for it was colder and plainer. Her only answer to him was a frown in confusion and bewilderment. This reaction from her caused him to look over his shoulder towards his companions. Words were exchanged between the three, none sounding angry but many spoken with their own sounds of confusion. The broader one that stood before her looked to her once again, as if measuring her for something. It made her cross that she would be looked that way, especially by a stranger. Yet, she had no chance to speak of her anger towards his attitude because he once again spoke more words to his companions over his shoulder. Hand gestures into the wood behind them caused her to look and see nothing, which confused and angered her even more.

Soon his eyes turned back to her, but his body shifted to the side, his hands indicating for her to walk forward. Fearfully, she backed from them at first. 'Oh Sweet Mother, in my heart I do not fear them, even though I should. I do not trust them, but I have no other choice. What shall I do? For there is no way for me to know how many of them are creeping about in this wood, silent as they are. These strange people may be my only way home!'

It was then that deep in her mind, the vision of silver trees from afar with their gold leaves reappeared to her. Blue eyes that she had seen before in her dreams, but more green then the pair in front of her, were set in that barely definable face. Inside her body the tingle reappeared as it had done before, almost as if it wanted her to go forward and with these strangers. She had to stop herself for a moment before she let her feet lead her onward. Was all the things she was remembering the same as the dream, or was she merely remembering wrongly? Opening her eyes, she breathed softly before grasping at her wrap in a desperate attempt at calm before she went forward and into the shadows. As she came past the outer two, the middle said something soft. Quickly their arrows were placed back within their quivers and bows hung about their backs. They stayed at her side, while the broader one remained behind them.

Looking to either side of her, she noticed how their ears curved and pointed, and their faces were finer boned than any she had seen. She could hear the sound of her own feet crushing the lush grass, but that was the only sound she heard. Three other pairs of feet touched the ground silently, everything about them seemed quiet and solemnly still. It was like she was escorted by spirits and their silence un-nerved her. She somehow relaxed when they did not advance upon her, but kept walking forward and sometimes bent their path through the wood. 'They know the way. Maybe they are strangers that joined the search for me?' Still, she could not remember any strangers that had come to the city, or where they would come from in the first place. Never had any other people been seen in their homeland, and certainly not fine creatures like this. So that thought did not lighten her heart or give her hope that she was anywhere close to home. Somehow she could get away later, she swore to herself, and then continue on to find something or someone to bring her home. Somehow she would get back to her Mother, somehow.

A quiet gust of wind overhead turned her eyes to the forest again as she hoped these strangers would lead her somewhere familiar, or ,maybe even home. The sound of soft voices and songs drew her ears and eyes further down their chosen path. Ahead she could see through the thinning trees that they were coming to a clearing and above it glowed many soft blue lights. Frowning because she could not remember the village having lanterns like this, she began to worry that maybe this wasn't her best idea.

She stopped, her feet no longer able to overcome the pit of fear and freight that now dwelt in her stomach. Before her was the sight of a large wall that extended far to each side, so that she could not really see where they ended or even curved. Later when she thought about it, she could not rightly remember why she was so scared. It seemed a peaceful place, if not somewhat strange and hallowed.

The two that had stood at each side of her looked back, their brows raised in question. From behind, a hand grasped her arm gently, but firmly enough to have her move forward. Fear let her feet move only stiffly towards the lights and the giant wall.

As they emerged through the clearing they met a gate, which opened silently when one tapped lightly upon the front. From that point she was half-pushed into the tree city for her body was frozen in amazement. Her eyes widened to take in the sight of the largest trees she had ever seen. Even the Largest Oak was not half as tall as the tallest tree in this city. The same trees with their silver bark and golden leaves towered above her. In the highest branches she could see floors and structures had been built, softly glowing lights of blue, green and yellow lining the high walk ways that sometimes connected the structures. Stairs came curving down many of the tree trunks that were a size so large that not even twenty men would be able to circle them properly. The delicate lattice that ran atop the staircases housed soft blue lights that seemed to shimmer like stars.

When she stopped again, the grip tightened and she cried out for it had pinched her skin. The broader one turned and looked at her for a moment. His mouth opened to say something but from the largest tree a voice called commandingly in that musical language. From the curved stairway of the largest tree came a golden and fair lady, draped in white robes, her eyes pale blue. Her voice had been sweet but proud when she had commanded him, which once again called out to him. The grip on her arm was loosened as his hand dropped from her, going to his heart as he bowed before the most beautiful lady she had ever seen.

::::::

The Lady of the Golden Wood came to stand before the stranger, and looked down upon her in silence. In the deep well of her memory she could remember having seen this face before and had long known that this day would come. She knew it meant the beginning of the end and that the days of her people in this land would soon end. It was not this girl's fault, but it was instead her blessing to them. Reaching forward a fair hand, the Lady laid it upon the young girl's breast and spoke, softly but sure, "No one may touch her thus, for she has been touched by the blessings moonlight and starlight. Like the souls our own kindred, does her soul shine." Her eyes swept over those who had gathered there and over the guard that had pinched her skin, her words meant for them alone. Her lips swayed into a smile as she turned her eyes down to the young girl once more, "Your body is unknown to me, but your heart is familiar. Do you know the meaning of my words?"

For a moment the girl looked puzzled, and then as the sense of magic washed over her, eyes darted up to meet those of the wise one above her, "How? This is not the language which I was taught. And yet, I can hear it in my heart, the words you speak, and know their meaning in my mind."

"I have given you our speech, until you might learn of it on your own."

"How can you?"

"I am the Lady of this place, and the ancient power here comes through me. Hush now and come, we shall talk further in private with my Husband." The fair Lady took the stranger's hand, and lead her upon the very stairs she had descended. Mid-way from the bottom the Lady spoke once more but she did not turn her eyes from the stairway, "What is your name, dear child?"

"I am called Brianna, Lady."

"Does it carry a meaning?"

"It does, Lady."

"And what would it be?"

"It is the name of a flower that is often found around the temples and fields of my land. It was blessed by the Spirits to be hearty and strong enough to survive the sever conditions of our winter."

The Lady smiled grimly as she thought, 'Then you are indeed lucky. For there are many winters that you will have to survive in our land. Your path as been fated, dear child, only you could possibly survive it.' Speaking, the Lady let her eyes drifting to meet Brianna's, "I am called Galadriel, I am Lady of this place which has been called the Golden Wood. And here you shall be safe, under the keeping of Lothlorien's branches for they are tall and strong."

"Thank you, but I have many questions to ask."

"And to them you will have answers if we can find them, but my Husband awaits. He is eager to learn the reason of your being here and about you especially." Brianna's fingers trembled slightly and she hoped that Galadriel did not notice. She was afraid of what answers she would learn, of what questions would be asked and how long she would have to remain in the care of these kind people. She frowned to think that maybe not all of them were so kind.

::::::

Haldir nervously moved towards his brothers, whose whispers included him as he neared, "The Lady has never raised her voice in such a manner." Orophin said with a slight smile directed to Haldir's nervous face.

"Oh my, yes! Our younger and most dear brother may soon be no more. How was he to know the harm he would cause the young girl through his impatience? Maybe now he shall learn to be of a kinder escort towards the Lady's guests of honor. Yet now, his fate lays in her mortal hands! 'Tis better to be paired with a Dwarf in battle!" Rumil continued, smiling broader in his teasing.

"As my most beloved brothers I would have hoped for a word of support in this time, but instead I receive not but constant jests!" Haldir hissed out as an embarrassed redness appeared on his fair countenance.

'Haldir, bring your own presence, and that of your supportive brothers, to me at once.' The voice resounded within each of their minds, and they looked to one another, each fearing that it had been real. Turning, despite their dread of what would come, they mounted the steps and slowly ascended to what might have been their punishment for their un-intended harm.

::::::

Thoughts raced through Haldir's mind as his knees felt ready to buckle. At that moment he would have gladly volunteered his service in any battle, or anything else for that matter, to be able to escape what lay top the staircase. How could such a young, and apparently 'human', girl cause his Lady to show a side that none had ever seen of her? She had never raised her voice so, but instead, had always let the depth of her tone reach into the heart of even the most daring, filling them with fear and doubt.

'She has been touched by the blessings of starlight and moonlight.' The words of his beloved Lady resounded in his mind but he could not see it. For she was not fair like either and was not of their kind, the Elves born under the starlight.

Her eyes were of a light green jade, but carried no starlight within them, only the calm of the forest. Her voice had been not fair and lilting, yet not deep and beautiful like the Lady, but was somewhat stuck in the middle of it all. Hair of darkened honey fell to her hips, mostly straightened save toward the ends that held a ripple likening to water. He *had* found this somewhat attractive but her skin took any elegance from this possibility. It was not pale like the moonlight but simply flesh hued as the skin of any other human he had ever seen. Her cheeks had been bright from cold, and her face was too oval for his liking.

For all of his travels in lands of Middle-Earth and the many human women he had seen, that young girl was not one he could call fair as moonlight, starlight, or anything related to the Elves. Still, something special had to reside within her for his Lady to bestow the gift she had given. Very rarely did the Lady Galadriel use the magick of this place for any task other than her mirror. For her to give the girl their speech, her presence must have been important to their kind. At least he hoped, for it was true that this world was changing and it threatened to intrude upon their own Golden Wood.

::::::

Galadriel topped the stair and came onto a wide platform, the high arches leading down into the meeting hall. Upon entering, her hand slipped from the girl's as the child raised her head in wonder. In the middle of the flooring was a pillar, formed by the trunk of the silver tree, it's top branches looming over the roof of crystal sheets and golden frames. Letting her eyes drift upwards and following the bark, Brianna saw that the leaves upon this tree were pure gold. The magick within this place seeped into her blood and she found herself having to close herself to it, for it was so potent.

"Very few bare the mark that you carry and that was how I saw your being here. You also feel the magick of this place, while even very few of my own kind can." Galadriel said softly as she stood with her palm resting upon the center pillar of silver bark. Her voice resounded softly in the hall that made Brianna shrink further into herself and clutch harder at her wrap. For someone who was used to being of shorter stature, it suddenly felt like she was a child again, for she was just as afraid as one. These feelings did not mend for from the corner of her eye, Brianna saw a single movement and as she turned to see, several rather 'familiar' looking male elves silently walk further into the hall. Bowing before the Lady, one took his place slightly to the right, while the two others stood behind him.

"You have already met Haldir, the captain of Lorien's guard. He was sent to retrieve you from the outer reaches of this wood for your safety. His two companions are his brothers, and ever constant in their duty, Rumil and Orophin."

Brianna's head bowed to the brothers, but not Haldir, for he looked at her with a look of small annoyance at having been introduced to such a strange person. She met Haldir's eyes before speaking, "He needs to learn how to be more welcoming to strangers." Her voice slipped off into murmuring something else as she rubbed the spot on her arm that still felt bruised from his grip.

"He shall learn exactly that, be assured," Galadriel nodded softly and placed a hand upon Brianna's shoulder. "Haldir."

"Yes, Lady." His voice was soft as his eyes continued to look upon Brianna, his annoyance growing ever more towards the girl.

"What is your excuse for your harsh treatment of this child?"

"I have none, but for fear she was frightened and would try to flee while the gates remained open. I had no wish for the guard to be sent out at a mid-night hour after just one girl while the borders are surrounded by spies of the enemy."

"Your excuse is valid, but your actions are not. There are many ways to calm a frightened person, and they do not include harming them. You shall receive proper chastening later. For now you and your brothers shall return to your duties." Quietly and with a look of utter embarrassment, Haldir and his brothers turned to leave. Galadriel's voice, spoken so softly but with such a force that one was forced to listen, came again before they left the hall, "And Haldir, be here at morning's light for your chastening."

"Yes, Lady." His head bowed even further, and Brianna could swear that she saw small smiles on each of his brother's faces before they left after him.

::::::

"So, this is the visitor that my Wife has seen from afar." A tall and silver haired male came from behind Galadriel, taking her hand and lifting it upon his. "It is unwise to travel the woods at night, young child. Even in this place there are things and dangers older than even us, dangers that even this lovely Lady of the Golden Wood may not foresee."

"Oh, do not scare the girl more!" Galadriel exclaimed. He nodded and apologized and when Brianna smiled softly, Galadriel continued, "Brianna, may I introduce my Husband and Lord of the Golden Wood, Celeborn."

"Thank you for your advice, but I fear I did not come to be here by choice. I thank you both for taking me into your care, I hope one day to be able to repay your kindness." Brianna said softly, the sincerity of her words softening the hearts before her. 'These people seem little different from my own, as strange as they are.' Galadriel smiled softly, as if knowing her thoughts, and Bianna looked at her curiously until Celeborn spoke, "If my Wife welcomes you into the care of our people then I have no place to dispute it. You are welcome here and while you are with us, may you understand the courtesy of the Elves. I am curious however; how you did come to us?"

"I woke from a troubled sleep and found myself in this wood. Other than this, I do not know how I came to be here."

"Sleep has often been the root of strange things and the source of magick unknown to the one who creates it. And in sleep with such troubled dreams, the magick is even greater. When they are troubled, many things may happen to the paths among this world and others. Maybe you were meant to travel that road and come to us. Or this is a mis-step into magick that we can not understand or reproduce. I am sure you wish to return to your own home."

"Yes. I most certainly do, Lord."

"Then all the wisdom of the Elves shall be put to better use then it has seen for many centuries to solve this --- intrigue."

"I do not wish to become a burden to your people."

Celeborn met his Wife's eyes and then spoke softly with a smile, "It will be a welcome distraction for some of our kind as the shadows fall upon this place. You don't deserve to be in a world that you do not belong in and you should be returned to your rightful home. But I fear that we shall not know for sometime how to achieve this goal. But do not be disheartened, because for now you are safe with under our care and shall remain that way until we do find a way to return you home. You must be tired, so for now I will take my leave and restore my Wife to her role in introducing you to our home. Before I do however, I pray that your dreams may become less troubled within our borders." He nodded to her and to Galadriel before leaving them for the night, just as silently as he had come to his Lady's arm.

Galadriel led Brianna through the short hallway from the meeting hall, and passed through an open doorway. Before her there was a small room, strewn with rushes that filled the air with a light scent of woodland flowers. Even though the walls were open to nearly all sides, it held a closed feeling, which could not have been provided by just the single screen at the far right side of the platform. Opening a chest at the foot of the room's bed, Galadriel drew out a white robe and simple bedding-gown. "This was the chamber I used when I first arrived within the wood," She explained, handing it to Brianna, "Now you may use it until the mystery of your coming here is solved. Even I can not say how long this may be, so please feel free to become comfortable with the wood. And may it become your best source of comfort for the troubled times you faced before coming here." Galadriel smiled, and turned to leave Brianna to change. Over her shoulder her voice came once more, with a glimmer of her blue eyes and golden hair, "Please rest tonight, for starting tomorrow we shall begin to unravel the reason you are with us and how you may be returned."

"Thank you, my Lady." As Galadriel left her finally, Brianna felt the material between her fingers and tears crept into her eyes. Sitting down upon the bed and holding the gown, she looked over the wood and the lights began to dim farther off. Soon the sweet voice of silence passed through the forest and she changed into the cleaner bedding-gown before slipping into the bed. As her face touched the softness of the pillow beneath her, Brianna fell asleep before she could feel all the sorrow of being a stranger within this land.

to be continued....  
-the lyric for this fiction can be read if you look below. please support this artist in his work.

 

 

artist/group: Josh Groban  
www.joshgroban.com

Alla Luce del Sole

1  
Qui c'è il buio fuori di me  
ed anche un pò dentro di me...  
che assurdità questa città  
senza persone!

Darkness lies outside me, here,  
And a bit inside as well...  
How absurd is this desert city!

2  
Io non so spiegar neanche come  
ma non è questa la mia dimensione,  
e la mia mente non è mai in pace,  
è sempre altrove.

I can't even explain how,  
But this is NOT my dimension,  
And my mind never gets comfort,  
It is always somewhere else.

3  
Tu dove sei? La tua voce dov'è?  
Senza di te, senza il tuo aiuto  
che sarà di me?

But you... where are you? Where's your voice?  
What about me if I don't have you,  
If I don't get your help?

4  
Tutto sembrerà migliore  
alla luce che verrà dal sole!  
Questa notte passerà,  
il buio che c'è si dissolverà!

Everything will look better,  
Under the light that will come from the sun!  
This night will be gone,  
Darkness will fade out!

5  
Si vedranno le colline,  
io continuerò a cercare te.

Hills will be seen,  
I will go on looking for you.

6  
Via da questa malinconia,  
invidia o rabbia che sia.  
Qui nel mio cuore  
non voglio più queste parole.

Away from this melancholy,  
Envy or rage alike.  
I don't want these words anymore  
To be here in my heart

7  
Tu dove sei? Il tuo sorriso dov'è?  
Senza di te, senza il tuo amore  
che sarà di me?

But you... where are you?  
Where's your smile?  
What about me if I don't have you,  
If I don't get your love?

8  
Tutto sembrerà migliore  
alla luce che verrà dal sole!  
Questa notte passerà,  
il buio che c'è si dissolverà!

Everything will look better,  
Under the light that will come from the sun!  
This night will be gone,  
Darkness will fade out!

9  
E alla luce di quel sole  
Io continuerò a cercare te.

And under the light of that sun  
I will go on looking for you.

10  
Tutto sembrerà migliore,  
alla luce, al sole.  
Il silenzio morirà,  
la gente che c'è si confonderà.

Everything will look better,  
Under the light, under the sun,  
Silence will die,  
People there will feel confused.

11  
E alla luce di quel sole  
Io continuerò a cercare te.

And under the light of that sun  
I will go on looking for you.

 


End file.
